camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Black
Personality A brutal warrior in combat, he says little and lets his actions speak for him. He goes by the name "Black Terror" to all he meets, and never reveals his true identity to any but those he trusts Fun Facts Favorite Movies- Batman Begins, Dark Knight, and Dark Knight Rises. He feels a lot of connection with Batman since he is also a user of fear. History Fear is a powerful thing. Shannon Black had fear as she walked down the streets of inner city Atlanta. The world was a dark menacing place to her, one caught between the nightmares of the past and the impossibility of a bright future. It was on one particularly haunting, stormy night, that she was visited by the embodiment of terror himself: Deimos. He appeared to her in the form of her abusive father, but quickly shifted between many forms: her insane uncle, the cruel school teachers, those brutal gangsters who fought outside her shabby apartment each night, anyone and anything that brought her terror. And it was there, in the form of fear, that Deimos demanded Shannon take him to her home and let him have his way with her for the night. She submitted to his every wish in terror, and after the next morning, never saw him again. She did, however, get pregnant and give birth to young Jeff as a result of this night of passion and fear. Shannon was saddened for her child, because he had been born into a world of chaos. She had little money, no job, and her "home" hardly kept bad weather out. In addition to this, they lived in the worst part of the city, where education was lacking, safety was uninsured, and gangs ruled. And because of this, Jeff had fear. As he grew older, young Jeff took on one important purpose: to learn how to fight. In the area he lived, the ability to handle yourself in a pinch was everything. And so he channeled his fear every day as he trained on the punching bag in his room, or with the boys in his neighborhood, or even with a strange, middle-aged man named Trevan Davis who lived in a run-down apartment next door to him. His mother didn't approve of this relationship (she was very protective) but Jeff ignored her and visited Trevan anyway. One night, when Jeff was thirteen years old, he was lying in his bed when a low growl was heard. Before he could blink, the growl turned into a roar, and out of the darkness came a gigantic, dog-like beast: a hell-hound. The creature pounced at him, but the young demigod rolled out of his bed and was able to evade its jaws by an inch. The creature prepared to spring again, but suddenly a warrior materialized out of the blackness and stabbed a spear straight through the creature's neck, killing it instantly. Jeff turned to see Trevan, with his jaw clenched and weapon at the ready, prepared to strike down any more invaders. After he was certain that the danger had passed, Trevan sat Jeff down and explained to him that he both of them were half bloods. Personally, he was a child of Nyx, and as such was able to shadow travel. As for Jeff, time would tell what powers he could wield. But Trevan warned him that if he did not take action to learn them, he would be overrun by monsters. The older half-blood then offered to train the younger one, but they'd always have to keep on the move, traveling all over the country. It took several days to convince his mother to allow him, but finally she consented, realizing she could not protect Jeff where they lived. And so the two demigods departed. They traveled all over, working odd-jobs and renting out old apartments for a few months, and then moving on when a monster attacked. Jeff soon realized he was a son of Deimos; very handy to have around, especially with the foes they faced in their travels: Harpies, Dracenae, Cyclopses, and even a Laistrygonian or two. However, he still struggled to come to terms with his own fears. Always shivering at the thought of not being good enough, and in the end failing and bringing ruin upon him and his mentor. When Jeff was sixteen, disaster struck. They had been hiking through the woods, when all of a sudden they heard a far-off roar. Before they knew what was happening, a gigantic wave with an armed half-blood riding it came tearing through the forest and blasted them both to the ground. Suddenly, a warrior in all black appeared behind them. And just as they were getting to their feet, a woman in golden armor floated down from the sky. They were children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. A crazed trio who had come to be such excellent fighters they believed themselves to be the true Big Three. And it was their, "Almighty Will" that these two "Intruders" should die. There was a dreadful fight that followed. Trevan summoned two whips of shadow, along with a giant darkness creature to fight on their side. Jeff let off waves of fear and struck powerfully with his weapon. but, unfortunately, they were outmatched. The child of Zeus brought down a huge lightning storm, while the son of Hades summoned a force of undead and the Poseidon demigod caused the earth to shake beneath their feet. Eventually, Trevan was struck in the chest by an undead's arrow. Knowing his time was almost up, the older half-blood let out the last of his energy in a blast of darkness. The shadow was enough to harm his enemies and give Jeff a few seconds' rest before the battle continue. It was then that Jeff's darkest fears came true, and they threatened to overwhelm him with grief. But at the same time, rage and the desire for vengeance burned in his heart. In the end, a mighty truce was made. The fear melded with the anger, reinforcing it, making it stronger. With a mighty roar, Jeff tore forward and, before he even knew realized what he was doing, killed all of his opponents, who were already weakened and wounded from the fight. Though successful, Jeff was now alone in the world. He swore, then and there, to take revenge on those who would cause such pain in the future. He decided to become the embodiment of fear, calling himself "Black Terror". He would bring the feeling of hopelessness and despair that fear provides upon those who would stand against goodness. He would make the deepest darkness of the mind a tool for the Light. But Jeff also realized he would need help in this quest. Trevan had mentioned to him, once, the place where he had been trained: Camp Half Blood on Long Island Sound, where demigods could be safe, train, and unite. Though he had never been interested in going to such a place, because he had enjoyed his life with Trevan, the determined son of Deimos decided that he would now make his way there. One month later, Black Terror arrived at camp. It had been a long trip, filled with monster attacks. Eventually, while wandering through Long Island in a search for Camp Half Blood, he came across a group of demigods who led him there. Jeff was finally safe. Powers Offensive #Children of Deimos have the ability to send a wave of terror out in front of them which causes anyone effected by it to imagine something they fear; the bigger the wave, the more energy used. #Children of Deimos have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Deimos are able to project a person’s worst fears into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. Defensive #Children of Deimos can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Deimos are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #As more people near them are affected by fear, children of Deimos become stronger. #Children of Deimos know the fears of everyone around them Supplementary #Children of Deimos have the ability to calm the fear of others. 3 Months After Character is Made-Unlocked #Children of Deimos can perpetuate an aura of pure terror which brings the thought of a great disaster to the forefront of the minds of everyone nearby, making them panic. 6 Months After Character is Made-Unlocked #Children of Deimos have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight alongside them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst fear is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing they fear is large. 9 Months After Character is Made-Unlocked #Children of Deimos have the ability to conjure a real version of someone's worst fears, however, the child of Deimos is not able to control the conjured fear and is susceptible to them as well; they are also drained of a moderate amount of energy when the fear is conjured. Traits #Children of Deimos are generally immune to fear and terror. Relationships Category:Shadowbane8181 Category:Jeff Category:Black Category:Unknown Model